<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hunt for the Jedi by Wolffessupportgroup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416703">The hunt for the Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffessupportgroup/pseuds/Wolffessupportgroup'>Wolffessupportgroup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Cute scenes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), padme sucks, wolffe is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffessupportgroup/pseuds/Wolffessupportgroup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia thought her time as a Jedi Knight would be an average one, even by war standards, due to the Seperatist Crisis and all. However she constantly finds herself in much deadlier situations than the Jedi Council had planned for her, alongside her Padawan friend June, and her overly flirtatious girlfriend Ambrosia. They all find themselves in danger, facing off against many foes, however their main enemies are some of the darkside’s strongest pawns: A Twi’lek spy, who unbeknownst to Dooku also reports to Darth Sidious about Dooku’s successes and failures; A Seperatist General, trained in the ways of the darkside in order to fend off the many Jedi who come to claim one of the Seperatist’s undefeated Generals; Finally a young assassin, tricked into believing the Sith are what’s right, and the Jedi are tearing apart the universe. Both sides have their humor and drama, but when they clash it no doubt always leads to a little blood being shed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>104th Battalion &amp; Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Male Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe &amp; Original Male Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe &amp; Wolfpack Squad, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s), Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Plo Koon &amp; Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her light hair fell flat as she stood up the old bed squeaking trying to recover its old shape. Nia glanced down at the bed annoyance written across her face. This god forsaken room was one of the few constants in her life; the dark grey walls bleeding into each other making the room seem even smaller than it already was the short bookshelf barely hanging onto the wall behind Plo, the hard white floor contrasting against the walls, all of it was miserable. The normal excitement that would rush through her at the chance to leave wasn't there today, working under Skywalker was the worst thing she could think of herself doing- she would rather be on guard duty.   </p><p>“This is ridiculous” </p><p>“Not this again Nia”  </p><p>“I shouldn't have to go work under Skywalkers egotistical self” she whispered yelled <br/>Plo rolled his eyes at that turning to grab her robe from the chair she once resided on, </p><p>“He is not that bad. You're just saying these things because you simply do not want to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong Ko. He only cares about the glory in battle.”</p><p>He tsked under his breath shaking his head lightly putting a hand on her dark clothed shoulder: </p><p>“You have never even met Anakin, i'm sure you're just listening too much to Wolfee again”</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak just as the door opened revealing Master Windu. </p><p>“Are you ready yet Knight Erwood?” </p><p>                She nodded slightly walking to the door, resting her hand on the metal frame before turning and giving Plo one last reassuring smile while he whispered “goodluck” to her. Nia let out a soft sigh as she walked out of the doorway following after master windu her robe still draped over her arm like plo had put it. She looked up reminding herself of her training as she slowly slipped her robe on. </p><p>                In what felt like seconds she had arrived at the ship in front of her, seeing<br/> two younglings already on board waiting for the ship to take off, Nia felt worry slowly coursing through her. Making sure padawans got where they needed to be wasnt something she signed up for or something she wanted to do, if anything happened to them it would fall on her and Nia wasn't ready for the guilt of deaths. Panic overtook her as she boarded the ship, the dark grey walls reminding her of her room, the exposed paneling that had to be violating some type of rule, the dark brown leather handling leaving her anxious of them ripping off the ceiling. She was sure this was a mistake and that she wasn't ready for this- but plo had said she was, she had trusted in him too many times to not trust him about this. </p><p>              As the ships doors slowly shut she glanced over to the padawans, one seemed confident in herself eager to partake in the war, the other one seemed worried but prideful like they were proud to go into a war where countless would die she shook her head they weren't ready she knew this much but it wasn't her place to say anything she had to trust in the council. She sighed slowly closing her eyes and leaning against the wall of the ship not excited to see where this would take her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nia's Prequel pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nia’s head was full of worries: What if Master Plo didn't end up liking her? What if she messed up and let someone die? The light grey halls blinded her, especially paired with the bright overhead lights as she walked to Master Plo Koon’s office. The tile floor was filled with dust and dirty footprints, the footprints looked like the boots the clones wore. She had always liked the clones in the Jedi Academy, and when she had learned about them she instantly felt bad for them. They had no choice but to follow orders, with no hope for a life of their own, having been made to solely fight. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she kept walking as her shoes made a soft patter against the hard tiles. She was nervous, more nervous than she expected to be, as she recited the directions in her head to where they said Master Plo Koon’s office was. “Sharp left...” she whispered to herself as she quickly turned left, eyes glued to the floor. Before she knew it she had ran into someone, she then suddenly landed on the floor, the rough tiling bruising her tail bone, shock over taking her as she looked up expecting to see a wall but instead there was a 6ft tall man in a white suit with crimson accents. His confused expression slowly transforming to worry as he held his hand out to her. She quickly accepted it and pulled herself up with the help of the stranger. </p><p>“Woah, you’re a clone right!?” She excitedly asked, “Yes- Who are you? Younglings aren't allowed over here.” He replied as she beamed, “I’m not a youngling- I’m Master Plo Koon's new Padawan!” “He wasn’t in the market for a Padawan last I checked, so who are you?”<br/>“Nia Erwood- I am Master Plo Koon’s new Padawan learner so if you excuse me I need to get to his office.” “If you’re going anywhere it’s definitely not alone.” The man turned around, opening the door to what must be Master Plo Koon’s office. As the metal door clanged open she was greeted with light brown walls and beige carpeting that cover the room, her eyes quickly scanned the office taking in the small couch, birch desk and tiny little photos of him and what appeared to be the Wolf Pack, a famed troop of Clones named after their leader: Wolffe. Her eyes quickly snapped to the tall Kel Dor man behind the desk, looking up from papers that were displayed on his desk. </p><p>“You’re Nia right?” Nia nodded, gently pushing past the man who was still standing in the doorway. “You know her, Plo?” the man spoke from behind nia as she approached Master Plo Koon “Yes, Wolffe she’s my new padawan learner, and-” “You didn't tell the Pack about this...”<br/>“I know and I am sorry, it was not something I had planned before going to the meeting. Regardless, Nia this is Wolffe, the commander of the Wolf Pack” She nodded slightly and waved at him “Hi Wolffe-” The Clone smiled, “Hi there. Now, Plo I’m going to take some of the Pack out training today.” Plo Koon nodded in agreement as Wolffe turned around, softly shutting the door behind him. “So, Nia, I am Plo.” She laughed slightly, “I know who you are, Master Plo Koon.” He tsked softly, “No need to call me Master, Nia, please just Plo. It will work fine for now.” “A-are you sure? That's extremely informal.” She tilted her head slightly looking into the older man's eyes, or rather his eye covers, while nervously shifting in place. “Yes I am quite sure”  He stood quickly pushing his chair away as he walked around the desk quickly reaching out to open the door. </p><p>“Follow me, youngling.” </p><p>He quickly walked out the door walking down the long hall Nia had just come from. “Where are we going?” He turned into where the barracks for the Wolf Pack were located.  “To meet the Wolf Pack young one. You simply cannot be my Padawan and not know them.”  She smiled slightly trying to push the rising anxiety away: What if they didn't like her? Would plo give her back to the Jedi Academy? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of laughter cascading from the door. She quickly saw the one named Wolffe standing in the middle of the group laughing along with them. </p><p>Plo clapped his hands together, quickly grabbing their attention. “Alright kids, meet Nia. She is going to be training under me. And be nice.” He warned softly as though he knew they would but just felt like it needed to be stated. They all waved and exchanged hellos with her. Quickly her anxiety faded, the Wolf Pack made her feel welcomed like it was okay that she was joining what seemed to be their little family. <br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Nias' body felt like it was on fire. That last mission was nearly impossible, thankfully they hadn’t lost any men. They had come close, there were a few men that would definitely be staying in the med bay for a few days at least. She let out a deep sigh she didn't even know she was holding in as she tossed her lightsaber onto the bedside table next to her bed, making a soft thud when it hit the stack of books she had. She slowly sat down rubbing her head hoping to get any relief from the migraine that had plagued her since she had gotten on the ship home maybe i'll have stitch look at me when hes done with the clones she thought while slowly getting up to wipe the blood off her face.Nia grounded as soon as she saw her face in the mirror it was bad much worse than she thought. A large cut made itself known as her cheek throbbed in pain. She sighed softly as tears welled up in her eyes she looked down letting the tears roll down her cheeks. It was her fault the wolf pack had almost died it was a bad call on her behalf she thought they would be safer- she was instantly ripped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door quickly wiping her tears she looked into the mirror to see wolffe leaning against her metal door frame. <br/>“ad’ika?” <br/>A soft “hm?” came from Nias throat as she wet a towel and started dabbing at the bloodstains across her face; a soft smile would have broke out across her face if it wasn't for the throbbing seeming to come from every, the sound of the nickname wolffe had picked out for her always brought a smile to her face- but today wasn't like any other day they had experienced with her there, <br/>“Give me that”<br/>Wolffe quickly walked over grabbing the towel from her hand as he took over gently wiping the blood from Nia's stained face. She sighed softly into the touch. Being a padawan was  harder than she had expected, Plo made her work for everything and the wolf pack just questioned why she was there most days. <br/>“Its unbelievable” <br/>“What is Wolffe?” her head tilted slightly at his sudden exclamation her eyes quickly snapping back to focus on his face. <br/>“That the jedi council is sending kids to do their dirty work now” <br/>She shook her head slightly letting out a soft chuckle. <br/>“I’m not a kid- and it's not like i'm doing their dirty work,  im training to become a jedi master there’s a difference” <br/>Now it was wolffe's turn to shake his head and chuckle; <br/>“Isn't that kind of the same thing?” <br/>Nia bit the inside of her cheek while shrugging.<br/>“I don't see it that way..i’ve always wanted to be a jedi master…”<br/>“Why” the question was sudden and just blurted out like he hadn't truly thought about the question before it asked like it was just instinct for him. She smiled softly<br/>“I wanted to build my own family, I had heard stories about jedis coming here and finding their own family. I just wanted any family it isn't hard to beat my family;  they were sepertist supporters and outcasted me for having faith in the republic I grew up basically alone just me and the few animals that were bold enough to come close-” <br/>Nia had looked at wolffe's face at some point he had soften his features, he looked sympathetic it was an expression that nia had never really etched on the tough commanders features. She shook her head slightly to reset her thoughts;<br/>“But yeah thats kinda why- I know sob story jedi how predictable” <br/>Wolffe shook his head<br/>“You found your family, ad’ika” <br/>She smiled fondly at him before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug her head resting in the crook of his neck trying her best not to get blood on his shirt, at first he stood there shocked he had never really been hugged before let alone by a jedi after a few seconds just standing there he had finally gotten the hint and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her tighter to his chest he let out a soft sigh. <br/>“Thank you Wolffe” she whispered before pulling away- he nodded almost to say anytime she wiped the tears that had started welling up in her eyes away as wolffe went back to wiping her face almost as if the hug had never happened;<br/>“You know you might need stitches for this gash” He nodded to the mark on Nias cheek Nia not missing a beat quickly smiled ignoring the throbbing<br/>“I need stitches from stitches-” she let out a soft chuckle as wolffe shook his head <br/>“That is a horrible joke” she smiled before moving to grab pain killers from her desk drawer and popping a few;</p><p>“Mhm that's the point buddy” </p><p>Wolffe walked over shoving her playfully as he smiled at her moving over to grab her a pair of clean pjs with little dogs covering them he snickered at the design before tossing them to nia.<br/>“Get changed then come get me ill stay with you until stitches can come patch you up.”<br/>She nodded slightly waiting for him to leave so she could move as quick as possible to hop in the shower wiping all the blood dirt and sweat off of her skin making her finally feel truly clean again. She pulled on her pjs then opened the door seeing wolffe already waiting there for her in his blacks he nodded to her wet silver hair draping over her shoulder. “I see you showered-” she nodded happily as she sat down on the corner of her bed wolffe opting to pull up a chair to sit across from her. <br/>“I called stitches he said when he's done with all the clones he will come down here”</p><p> “Tell him no rush please ! I don't want to take attention away from the injured clones.”</p><p>   Wolffe shook his head; “You remind me of Plo”</p><p>                Nia softly smiled he had no idea how much of a compliment that was to her she went to open her mouth to say thank you but the physical toll of everything she had done today hit her like a brick exhaustion taking over her mind fast as she slowly lulled off to sleep with wolffe sitting there confused on what to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prequel two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some cute content for you guys :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolf pack and nias dynamic fully changed after that night they became more tight knit often finding themselves hanging out whenever they got the chance often telling nia about their previous battles or just telling her about what dad plo had planned for the night. Nia hadn’t ventured out very far; the wolf pack kept her safe and sheltered with them, they often found themselves worrying about her when she was gone for too long so she often stayed with them and only went on missions with them. </p><p>            She wasn’t really needed for any other missions so the days just passed away while nia and the wolf pack hung out all day. The only time the wolf pack and nia weren’t together was when she was training with Plo, although sometimes they liked to join to watch how Nias skills were growing. Although for this past week she hadn't heard from her little family, they were on a recon mission with some of the 501st and the 212th. Guilt had plagued her since they left even with Plo assuring her that they would be fine she still couldn't shake the feeling of worry constantly lingering in the back of her mind. </p><p>           Plo pushed her even harder  in her training while they were gone seeing it as an opportunity to get her full focus on just training but nia found herself mentally and physically drained and just missing her wolf pack. Her family, hell her protectors. She flopped down on the bed in front of her, she just wanted to sleep but she knew she couldn't- her mind was always too active when she was alone her hand fell to the crimson sheets pulling it from where it once stood and wrapping it around her hand, she often  tried to reach out to Plo when she couldn't sleep but she  knew he was already sound asleep in the room next to her. Just as she started to fall asleep her com-link started beeping loudly as she groggily threw her hand over it seeing it was a notice from Obi-Wan, telling her to get to the hanger. She groaned, rolling out of bed and grabbing her closest jacket, Plo Koon’s old jacket he used to wear while training. It was jet black, with a few stains on it. </p><p>          Nia rubbed her eyes as she quickly walked down the hall worried about what Obi-Wan could need from her- they had trained together a few times but not enough to warrant calling her down to the hanger bay she rubbed her eyes as she turned the corner leaving her standing in the entry way on the hanger bay waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright burning lights radiating  from the ceiling the dark grey walls adding even more contrast the the already chaos based area her eyes scanned the room looking for Master Kenobi as her eyes suddenly snapped to the four tall men, two of them being Anakin and his former Master Kenobi. Nia internally groaned at the sight of the Knight sitting there, with his chest pushed out in pride, his ego clearly  full as normal. She yawned again as she slowly started walking over to Master Kenobi to see what he needed her for. She looked around again, her eyes quickly snapping to the men approaching as she gasped softly ‘THAT'S MY PACK!’, her thoughts screamed as she started running towards the wolf pack shouting Wolffe’s name.</p><p>“WOLFFE! WOLF PACK!  GUYS!” </p><p>        Wolffe slowly  turned around a confused expression etched across his features but as soon as  he identified that the voice came from their little pup a smile found its way across his features as he opened his arms, knowing what was coming next. Nia launched herself into his arms as wolffe quickly wrapped his arms  around  her  back swaying slightly, nia smiled contently while wrapping her arms around his neck repeating  the  phrase</p><p> “I missed you all so so so much.” Wolffe let out a deep chuckle.</p><p>“We know ad’ika. We know.”</p><p>She smiled as the man slowly put her back on her feet, looking up to see Master Kenobu and his former padawan, Anakin, as well as their confused expressions, as she quickly turned and gave hugs to every other member of her pack.</p><p>“She seems a bit too close to those clones, master.” Anakin murmured to Obi-wan. “Indeed she does” Obi-Wan was quick to agree. “Isn't that against-” Anakin started, before his master quickly shushed him.</p><p>“Just leave her be, Anakin.The girl seems happy” Obi-Wan said. He was so engulfed in their conversation  that he hadn't noticed Hardcase approaching the young padawan girl.</p><p>“Can I get a hug too?” Hardcase nervously asked as he locked eyes with Nia.</p><p>              Wolffe was quick to act, putting his hand on  Nia’s shoulder defensively almost as if to tell her she didn't have to do this and that they could just go back to the barracks for the night. She nodded softly to Wolffe, looking in Hardcase’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug and rubbing his back slightly as she pulled away, smiling at the clone. She backed up a smidge seeing the line of clones that had assembled behind Hardcase she let out a soft hug as she moved to the next person asking them their names and then giving them a warm hug it was all getting repetitive until she got to a clone named Fives. </p><p>“No other Jedi does this, so why do you?” He asked as though he was skeptical of her motives.</p><p>She  shook  her head slightly while shrugging “I’m not a Jedi yet, and it’s because you guys matter to me.”</p><p>	That seemed to be enough of an answer for Fives as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulder giving her the same hug she  had given to the clones so far. She smiled as she rubbed his back while pulling  back slightly whispering the phrase “Thank you.” as she moved on to the clone behind him. </p><p>	When she, finally, neared the end of the line  she realized there were only two clones who hadn’t  lined up, those two being Commander Cody and Rex. She tilted her head slightly at them, but as she turned to walk back to her Wolf Pack Cody quickly ran up to her,  gently tapping her shoulder.</p><p>“Am I too late for one of your hugs?” </p><p>	Nia quickly shook her head, quickly pulling him into a hug as he smiled at her, she pulled away to see Commander Rex standing next to Cody looking more embarrassed than ever. Without even having a word passed between them, she quickly pulled him into a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait ! here's just a bit of background info to help you guys understand !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During The Phantom menace nia is 9 (nia is literally the same age as Anakin if that helps !)<br/>Clones have been apart of the army longer(they join a year after the phantom menace) <br/>Nia joins as plo's Padawan when she is 14 <br/>She bonds with the wolf pack when she is 15 <br/>she is still plo's Padawan at chapter one !<br/>Nia is a strong force user leveling the same as anakin although she isn't the chosen one (you'll learn more about it later) <br/>Nia is extremely close to the clones ! (if you guys couldn't tell lmao) <br/>She is 19 at the beginning of the clone wars</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nia groaned, her head lolling forward as the ship started its normal docking procedure. The engine’s low rumble that Nia had grown used to hearing slowly faded out as the ship’s door lowered and a platform slowly slid, out connecting the edge of the stone covered flooring. Nia was the first to stand, quickly grabbing the leather strap to steady herself. She quickly looked back at the two Padawan learners, she glanced over at the male the one she hadn't paid much attention to earlier his blue skin seemed to glow in the dark light his yellow eyes scanning the ship nervously his light grey hair falling out of place yet eagerness still displayed across his grey-freckled face. Nia shook her head slightly as she walked down the platform, her feet hitting the stone reminding her that this isn't just a dream and that she really was on her first, at least kinda, solo mission. </p><p>Anakin stood next to Obi, the confusion displayed across his face, Nia couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and it was obvious. Obi-Wan nodded at Nia before his eyes quickly widened at the sight of the Padawan learners that were trailing behind Nia like lost puppies. “I didn’t know you had been promoted from a Jedi Knight, Nia.”  </p><p>She let out a laugh at his response before shaking her head. “They aren’t mine, Master Kenobi. One of them in fact belongs to Anakin and the other to Master  Fisto.”  He looked at her with evident confusion, “Nia, I’m not sure how to put this, but... Master Fisto isn’t here.” “What?” She questioned, her head tilting slightly. “He’s out on some other council business, Nia. He had no need to be here today.” Obi-Wan responded. “Well can you take him for the day, I have to help Rex today.” </p><p>Obi-wan shook his head “It’s Anakin's choice, not mine. I have to do work that’s far too dangerous for a young Padawan.” She sighed, her head rolling back in annoyance as she locked eyes with Anakin, practically pleading that he took the Padawan. “Sorry Nia, I didn't want one Padawan let alone two.” He said with a smirk evident on his face. Annoyance lit up on her face as she turned to look at the older Padawan, “Guess you're with me kid, come on.” She quickly turned back, glaring one last time at Anakin, before walking to where Nia was told Rex’s command center would be. </p><p>Nia stood next to Rex and Anakin who were looking over at the ray shielded droids, Ahsoka and June stood behind them trying to understand what the jedis and clone commander were talking about. Nia rubbed her temples, if they pushed past the cannons the clone troopers would lose their only advantage against the droids and surely be killed and lose this fight in total, and losing this was unacceptable to the Republic. </p><p>She glanced up seeing Anakin deep in thought “What’s the plan Anakin?” She asked, tilting slightly against the railing that had been protecting them from a drop that none of them could survive. He let out a soft hum as though he was still thinking, “The Padawan and I could sneak behind the ray shield and take it out that way...” Nia’s face quickly displayed shock and anger, “You can’t put a Padawan in that much danger, Anakin. It's literally her first day.” He shook his head slightly showing his disagreement, “It’s up to her not us.” Nia shook her head, looking over to the girl who’s name she had forgotten..Ahsoka maybe? </p><p>“I want to go” The girl said, her confidence building with her words. Nia’s eyebrows shot  up to her hairline, “This is extremely dangerous and Anakin is more than capable of doing this himself.” Nia spoke, slowly trying to convey her point. Ahsoka nodded, “I know the risks and I  know he can do it on his own, but I want to be able to help.” The young girl said, staring Nia dead in the eyes. Nia nodded slightly before turning to Anakin and whispering, “Anything happens to this girl, and I'll take your world down.” He nodded, understanding the risk that he was taking by choosing to do this with Ahsoka.</p><p>Nia turned away, walking over to where Obi-Wan was perched, her temporary Padawan chasing behind her. “What are the chances his plan works?” Nia asked, locking eyes with the older Jedi Master, he turned slightly with a small smile forming on his face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Nia.” She laughed while rolling her eyes, “I know you were eavesdropping, I could sense it from planets away, Master Kenobi.” He let out a soft laugh at her words, “Ah  yes I forgot about your talent with the Force.” He spoke softly, “I think it might work, depending on how he plans to get past the ray field and how sneaky he can be while getting to the generator. Don’t worry Nia, you won't lose troops because of Anakin's actions.” </p><p>She nodded slightly at his words, mouthing a thank you to him before walking to the troops who were manning the canons. Obi-Wan always had an ability to say just the right thing to calm down her nerves during a mission. As she looked over at the troops, her anxiety grew larger than she knew possible, she couldn't bear the thought of losing troopers because of her mistakes. Nia never understood how Anakin and Obi-wan were able to command their own legions of troops so easily, when one wrong move could end hundreds of lives. She sighed softly as she looked over to June, who was nervously standing behind her. Nia extended her hand to him as he nervously shook it, “I’m sorry for not doing this earlier, but I’m Nia. I’m a Jedi Knight and your master for the day.” She smiled down at the boy as he nodded in understanding, “I-I’m June but, uh, you already knew that, heh.” </p><p>Anakin had managed to get the ray shield down which led to an easy fight for the clones, few were injured and even less dead. Anakin had spent the whole battle in the droid’s back lines with his new Padawan, while Obi had spent it in the front lines making sure no droids managed to get past the cannons. Nia, on the other hand, had spent the battle blocking for the clones on the cannons, and the clones shooting from above. She had used the opportunity to show June how to deflect blaster fire as effortless as Nia had been able to, although he struggled a lot at first he eventually got a handle on the motion quickly managing to do it with little to no flaws, yet he seemed to always be too late to deflect the blaster fire causing Nia to swoop over deflecting it for him. </p><p>Near the battle's end, all Jedi had been called to a lower tent area to listen to a transmission from the Jedi Council. Nia sighed heavily as she made her way to the tiny tent that had been tucked behind a few cannons as she held up the tents flap for June. the Force seemed to scream at her that something wasn't right with the Padawan in front of her. Her head tilted up trying to get the screaming to stop, a migraine quickly forming causing her to wince in pain letting off a soft groan as she entered the tent causing Obi-Wan's eyes to snap to hers, his eyebrows raising in a silent question. She shook her head, seemingly to say she was fine as she took her place around the table that displayed the holo-transmitted message: It was from the Supreme Chancellor and a few senators, along with Master Windu. It was sent to tell Anakin and Ahsoka they were going to save Jabba the Hutt's son. Nia scoffed slightly, not understanding why Jedi were sent to deal with Hutt business but at least she wasn't in charge of the mission nor was required to go, she couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the loud groan that escaped Anakin's throat as soon as the holo-gram ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late upload cuties !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two</p><p>	Nia sighed softly, her head rolling back as she rubbed her neck, she could already tell this mission was going to be quite stressful. She glanced up at the mirror Plo had helped her place when she first was assigned to be his Padawan. He had looked so happy that day, so proud to finally have a Padawan learning under him. Now he looked stressed, as far as ringing his hands around the edge of his shirt as he paced around, glancing every once a while into the mirror to lock eyes with Nia. “You are not helping Plo...” She said while sighing and fidgeting with her silver hair that had been lightened to basically white for this event. She found herself pushing down the pride that arose with just wearing a dress this elegant, she had always seen the women of Naboo wearing elegant dresses, but Nia could never see herself in them. Yet here she stood in a sleek black dress, adorning silver sparkles placed elegantly across her chest, flowing perfectly into the waistline of the dress before fading out shortly before the end of the dress. Nia gently smoothed out the dress as she turned to look at her mentor.</p><p>	“So how do I look?” She asked, still unable to contain the smile that quickly broke out across her face. Plo simply laughed and shook his head in reply, “You already know you look amazing, Nia” She let out a soft giggle, her hand reaching for her gold strappy heels that he held. He quickly handed them to her while smiling as a father would when he saw his daughter leaving for prom, but this wasn't prom.. This was an extremely dangerous undercover mission, that would certainly be crawling with Sith. Sith that could quite easily identify Nia, this was too risky for Plo’s liking and Nia knew that. She slid her heels on as she secured the clip as tight as it could be before standing up. Plo looked at Nia, worry crossing his face while Nia shot him a reassuring smile. “Plo, stop worrying so much it’s only aging you more.” He frowned at her as soon as the words left her mouth. “Plus, Wolffe will be there to keep me safe. And so will June and Obi, nothing will happen to me!” She said while holding onto his shoulder. He nodded, slightly handing her the black lace mask that she would be wearing all night, as it was a masquerade ball after all. He also handed her a gold clutch that would match her gold heels, one that would hold a knife in case someone were to identify her. Nia smiled and went to walk to the door, quickly being pulled back into a tight hug by Plo. “You better be safe kid, this place would no doubt fall apart without you.” Nia laughed softly while rubbing Plo’s back before pulling back to show him the smile that he had once again caused to form. “Oh, without a doubt this place would fall apart without me here to keep you boys in line!” She laughed while walking to the door and waving at Plo. As she hit the door’s metal frame, her hand on the door knob, “You know I love you, Plo.” He laughed softly, “I know Nia, I'm pretty sure everyone knows.” Nia let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she opened the metal door, quickly walking down the hall heading towards the ship hanger. </p><p>	Nia sighed as she looked at the fancy ship sitting in front her, it was Padme's. Obi-Wan and Nia had to blend in, and showing up in an X-Wing starfighter wasn't exactly going to scream: “Wealthy Seperatist couple that came to party!” Nia sighed before walking up the light grey ramp that connected to the dirty tile floor that was literally everywhere in this god forsaken hanger. As soon as Nia had entered the ship she saw the difference: Padme’s ship was extremely clean and had furniture where the normal paneling would be. Nia sighed softly before sitting down on the closest chair which was light brown and extremely comfortable. “I could really get used to this...” She thought as she pulled up her datapad, quickly rereading every tiny detail to make sure nothing could go wrong: She was going to a masquerade party to celebrate the release of a brand new Seperatist weapon. Nia and Obi were in charge of trying to collect as much as they could about this weapon and to not get detected. Nia sighed, placing down her datapad and rubbing her temples. She was extremely nervous, and any Force-Sensitive person around her could easily tell.</p><p>	Nia quickly shot up at the sound of boots hitting against the ramp as someone approached. “Anakin..” Nia quickly realized, knowing his arrogant Force signature anywhere, “Get out Anakin!” She shouted before he even had the chance to hit the top of the ramp, “That hurt Nia!” He said in reply, faking a frown while looking at her now standing figure. “You are the farthest thing from funny. You do realize that right? Now leave, Obi-Wan and I have to leave soon.” She said while locking eye contact with him and subconsciously changing her way of standing to put her on the defensive. “I’m actually coming with you, princess” He put emphasis on the last word, he had called her that since their first mission together. Nia had no idea where the nickname had come from, but he quickly grew fond of calling her it much to her dismay, “No, you're not? Wolffe and Obi are, now please leave.” She said in reply, crossing her arms across her chest. “Actually Obi-Wan, the Council and I agreed that I’d be a better fit for the mission than him, so you're just going to have to get used to me.” Nia scoffed as she quickly left the room, heading to the back side of the ship. His arrogance was overwhelming her, she couldn't believe the Council would agree to this without saying a single thing to her, Obi-Wan himself could've at least warned her... He knew better than anyone else the hate she held for Anakin. She sighed, trying to control the anger that was quickly building inside of her.</p><p>	As soon as her anger had subsided she heard footsteps approaching the back cabin, “Anakin I swear to go-” She started, but was quickly cut off by Wolffe’s deep voice, “Hey, hey it's just me, calm down ad’ika.” She sighed softly, her body quickly releasing any pent up anger at the sound of his voice as she lent back so her back was against his chest, “That bad already, huh?” He said softly, noticing her anger and frustration as he wrapped his hands around her stomach so she wouldn't fall… He knew better than any clone how easily Nia tripped, or fell, or even wiped out. Nia instinctively put a hand on his wrist, noticing the grey fabric as she spun around in his arms, “LOOK AT YOU!” She beamed, admiring the simple grey tux with a black blazer he had picked out for himself,  “YOU LOOK SO GOOD!” He laughed, loosening his arms so she could move back a bit, “You’re one to talk, have you seen how great you look today?” She laughed softly, a bright pink blush dusting her cheeks at his compliment. She backed away from him, slightly hearing a soft “Ahem, missing someone?” Come from behind Wolffe as he turned, showing a smiling Rex “You didnt admire my outfit yet Nia!” She laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand before glancing down at the simple black tux with a sparkly tie, “I had to match my favorite Jetti... Shh, don't tell Anakin!” Rex whispered, getting yet another soft laugh from Nia before she pulled Rex into a tight hug, “ I missed you!” She exclaimed before she pulled away “I missed you too, vod’ika! The whole 501st has, Hardcase constantly asks when he is going to get his next hug.” Nia smiled, “Just tell him to come over near the Wolf Pack, I’m normally hanging around there, hug ready.” Rex nodded, about to reply before Anakin yelled, “Hey guys, I bet you're having a real blast back there, but I do need someone to help me pilot!” Nia rolled her eyes, starting to walk to Anakin before Rex blocked the door, “I’ll help him, we don't want to hear you guys bickering the whole time.” Nia smiled and shook her head but let him go help Anakin.</p><p>	After what felt like hours of flying, they had finally arrived on Raxus. Wolffe had woken up Nia about 10 minutes before they had docked, so she could touch up anything she felt needed changing. Nia walked to the ramp meeting up with Anakin, who now wore a black suit although the blazer trailed to his knees, dark gold lines striped through the suit… She hated to admit it, but it was elegant. Nia turned to Wolffe, “Don't let me die today.” Wolffe shook his head, “Not funny ad’ika.” She smiled at him before pulling him into a quick hug. “Let’s get this over with..” Nia said while grabbing her mask, securing it on her face while watching Anakin do the same. His mask was similar to Nia’s: The same lacey designs, displayed the only difference being the colour. Where Nia’s was jet black, his was a dark gold complimenting his tux. As Rex pressed the control panel lowering the ramp. Nia started walking down the ramp, admiring her new surroundings: The house- well basically a castle, and was incredibly gorgeous. The outer walls were covered with stone no imperfections in sight, the docking zone had white tile that had obviously been scrubbed to perfection in preparation of this event. Nia let a smile make its way across her face, she never thought someone like her would be attending an event like this. It screamed elegance and wealth, none of which were qualities Nia possessed. </p><p>	As soon as the ramp had connected to the tile, Anakin had grabbed Nia’s hand, forcing a gasp out of Nia. He held her hand as tight as he could against her squirming, “Please release my hand, you heathen.” Anakin turned slightly looking at her, “We are married, remember?” Nia rolled her eyes as she intertwined her fingers with Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>	Wolffe and Rex had left to go to their posts they were assigned, they were put on security to make sure no one questioned Anakin’s and Nia’s cover. As Nia and Anakin walked in, they were both instantly taken aback at the beauty of the ball room. White covered the walls with gold streaks for accent, and the floor was a light shade of wood that had been polished recently. As they walked to the dance floor, Nia felt the Force seemingly screaming at her that this wasn't right, and that she wasn't safe, and that she had to leave. She glanced up at Anakin, wondering if he was getting the same amount of resistance that she was, but he seemed fine- Happy even. His eyes quickly caught hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to sway with him to the beat of the music. Nia got to work on busying her mind, trying to find anyone that stuck out as dangerous or just didn't really seem to blend in with the crowd. When Anakin had moved her over slightly, her eyes locked onto an oddly familiar face; It was an older woman's dark black hair, framing her face beautifully her dark green eyes seemed to lock onto Nia’s, causing fear to run through her veins. She stopped moving, halting Anakin along with her. Her mouth fell open in surprise, taking her a few moments... It took her too long to look away, remembrance seemed to flash in the older woman's eyes, a choked out, “No..” Passed Nia’s lips at the realization. She quickly moved her face from the older womens view instead pulling herself closer to Anakin’s chest, every memory every bit of pain that nia had spent years repressing came flooding back. Anakin seemed to notice gently putting his hand on her chin pushing her head up to look at him; “What’s happening? Nia what’s wrong?” He questioned, concern evident. In all the years he had known Nia, he had never felt the pure fear that radiated off of her now. In all honesty, he didn't think Nia feared anything at all, it had always seemed as though she knew nothing could beat her. “We have to stop that woman now.” Nia whispered harshly snapping Anakin out of his trance and ripping his hand off of her face “...and don’t touch me.” Anakin rolled his eyes at that before following Nia as she not so gently made her way through the crowd following an older woman that seemed to be heading towards an office, located in the back of the large ballroom. </p><p>	As soon as they cleared the crowd, it had become clear to the older woman that she was being followed by Nia and Anakin. She quickly entered the office, but before Nia could follow, Anakin grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him and away from the door, “This is a trap, Nia, you've got to see that” He said, his voice lowered to a whisper, “I know that, I’m prepared Anakin, you don't have to worry about me.” She said back, her voice taking a softer tone than normal. Nia moved Anakin's hand off of her before opening the door and walking in, staring at the woman that was perched behind the dark oak desk, “And here I thought you'd never bring home a man, Nia.” The woman stated, a smirk forming on her lips, “You always had such a way with words, mom.” Nia snapped back, her eyes darkening in anger, “What are you doing here, Nia?” The woman asked, crossing her legs. “Didn't you hear? I’ve become quite a high-class Confederate ally now- Can’t believe you’re so out of the loop!” She beamed her head tilting slightly to the side, “That's impossible!” Her mom seemed to scoff as Nia shrugged, “Go ask Dooku- He said he wanted to speak to you about your past actions... He doesn’t seem too happy...” Nia smirked as a worried expression crossed the older woman's face as she quickly rose to her feet, rushing to the door but being halted by an elbow to her nose. Blood gushed from the woman's nose as she laid unconscious on the floor, “Oh how the tables have turned, mom...” Nia turned to look at Anakin seeing his shocked expression, “What? She was going to blow our cover.” </p><p> </p><p>	They had left the office barricading it behind them to make sure there was no way the woman could get out, even if she had managed to wake up before the party was over. Anakin quickly swept her to the dance floor pulling her close to his chest as he built a rhythm for their dance, “That was insanely risky of you Nia. She could've had a group of droids in there waiting for you to follow her in.” He stated, his voice barely above a whisper “...But she didn't, It all worked out fine, so stop worrying Anakin.”  She replied with a slight smile, which was quickly erased from her face as his grip on her wrist tightened to a bruising level. “I can’t just not worry about you Nia... Not after all you've gotten me through.” Nia shook her head lightly as he twirled her, “I told you it was nothing, Anakin, you were going through a hard time. I'm just glad I was able to help you...” Her voice had reached a soft, sympathetic tone; A tone she hardly ever used in Anakin’s presence, “You hated me, Nia, yet you were still there for me everyday after my mom passed... You kept me from doing so many stupid things. You have no idea how much that meant to me...” He replied, locking eye contact as he opened his eyes, as if to add on to his statement; But before words could form, the comlink he wore beeped twice letting the pair know the back offices were officially Seperatist free, and that they had to get there soon to look for the intel. Nia sighed softly, offering Anakin a quick smile to show she did understand, but that this conversation had to be finished later. </p><p> </p><p>	As they approached the offices, Anakin shot one last worried glance in Nia’s direction as she smiled confidently, before entering the office in front of her. Anakin turned to walk farther down the hall, into a separate office. Nia quickly went to work opening the filing cabinets that reside on the wall in front of her, swiftly pulling out any files that looked important enough to have information on the new weapon being launched. She then turned to the desk tucked away in the corner, quickly ripping drawers open and grabbing even more files. As she went to look through the last drawer, her comlink lit up, indicating someone was heading to the offices they were in; Realizing this, she opened the drawer grabbing the last file but as she pulled it out photos flew out all over the floor. They were taken from an older camera, to Nia’s confusion. As she bent down to grab the photos, suddenly realization hit her like a truck. “No...” Fell from her mouth as she grabbed the pictures; They were photos of her, her mother and her mother’s pathetic excuse for a husband. Before Nia could process the information that was on display in front of her, the door slammed wide open showing a very angry man. He had to be around Nia’s age, maybe even a bit older, although no older than 25. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, his dark brown eyes widened at the sight of Nia sitting behind his desk. A soft yelp escaped her throat, “I can, uh, explain…?” She stated, trying to control the nerves that had formed, “Oh, please, I would love to hear the explanation you've formed as to why you're looking through my desk’s drawers.” He said, his hands crossing his chest as Nia sighed softly, “ I thought this was the bathroom, i’m truly so sorry!” Nia said in reply as she started towards the door, “I swear it was an honest mistake.” She blurted out, but before she could reach for the handle the man grabbed her arm turning him to face her, “You haven’t changed a bit, Nia… Still always biting off more than you could chew.” He tsked softly. A scowl formed across Nia’s face, “Hm, you haven't changed either Keir: Still narcissistic, even to the point of nausea.” Nia’s fist balled, quickly swinging for his face... Which he easily caught, swiftly pinning her against the wall. “You know, it’s such a shame that I have to kill you... I bet I could pull some of those old habits out of you.” He stated while bending her wrist, causing a hiss of pain to fall from her lips. “You disgust me.” She spat at him, before reaching into her clutch and grabbing the knife Plo had packed for her, and shoving it into his stomach. Keir flinched back, releasing her wrist while moving to pull the knife out of his stomach. “You bitch!” He yelled while reaching to grab Nia again, managing to grab her forearm and drive the knife into her side, a groan of pain left Nia’s lips as she tried to twist out of his grip, only causing the knife to slide up, ripping more of her skin open in its path. A mix of shock and pain painted its way across Nia's face as a scream ripped out of Nia’s throat. Keir smiled down at her as she fell to the ground desperately grabbing at her wound, trying to stop the blood that poured from her side. Keir smirked at her, “Now it's my turn to leave you to die, mon cheri...” And with that, he left her to bleed out on his office floor. </p><p> </p><p>	Nia’s pain ripped through the Force, slamming into Anakin who was already near the exit of the building. He locked eyes with Wolffe, the concern had to be evident on his face because Wolffe quickly rushed over to him, “Where is she? You were supposed to come here with-” before Wolffe had even finished talking, Anakin had turned around and began sprinting back to the offices, shoving people out of his way. His chest heaved as he arrived at the door, quickly seeing the puddle of blood that surrounded a nearly unconscious Nia. Her head was resting against the side of a filing cabinet as her hands shakily held her side, still desperately trying to stop the constant flow of blood. A choked “Nia...” Escaped from Anakin's throat as her eyes opened, slowly gathering all of her strength to look at the man standing in the doorway. He quickly flung himself onto his knees next to her, ripping the fabric from her dress and holding it against her side, applying as much pressure as he safely could trying his hardest not to add on to the pain she was already experiencing. He kicked the office’s door shut with his foot as he spoke in his comlink, “I have Nia- she’s hurt. It's really bad, we need extraction from the back end of the building. Is there any way you guys can get the ship out here?” Within a few seconds Rex responded, “We can, as long as no one asks questions… No matter what we’ll find a way.” He said as the comlinked blinked, showing it going inactive. Anakin held her side, “Nia, keep your eyes open for me princess… Come on, show me those gorgeous eyes... Please, Nia...” He shook her gently, her eyes slowly reopening as she let a soft smile mumbling, “Mmm- You said gorgeous...” He nodded eagerly, talking meant she was understanding him, which meant she wasn't as bad off as initially thought. “Yeah- Y-yeah, I did, Nia, you look amazing tonight!...You know that, right? I’m sorry for not saying so sooner...” She hummed softly as she slowly shut her eyes exhaustion taking its hold on her. “Nia! Nia, don't you dare! Goddamnit, Nia, open your eyes!... Please...” Anakin pulled her unconscious body closer to his, just as he saw a ship landing behind him. He quickly got up, gently putting Nia down as he destroyed the glass window with his metal hand before signalling Wolffe to come to the window to get Nia. Wolffe quickly ran over as Anakin gently picked up Nia, before rushing over and handing her to Wolffe. As soon as she was in Wolffe's arms, Anakin jumped out of the window reaching for her again but instead getting a glare from wolffe as he walked back to the ship with her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>	Nia groaned softly, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the bright light that seemed to pound into her skull, as realization of everything that had happened hit. She bolted up, only to quickly be brought back down by the stun cuffs  that attached her wrist to the bed. Nia pulled at the cuff trying to get it to come undone, “STITCHES!” She screamed to the man sitting with his back to her at his desk, “Yes, Nia?” He replied as she stood up walking over to her side, “Would you like to explain why I'm stun cuffed to this bed?” She asked, the anger evident in her voice, “Well uh- When you wake up so suddenly, and start moving around it- Uh, it scares me..” He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Nia blinked a few times before she started laughing to the point of pain in her side, “Ow… How long was I out for, buddy?” Nia asked, while using her free hand to rub her freshly stitched side. “About long enough for me to realize you're just as bad as the Wolf Pack when it comes to taking care of yourself.” He said, while a frown crossed his face as he shook his head in disappointment. Nia sighed softly at what he said, “Now that is not fair I didn't ask to be gutted!” She said before scanning the room, “Where’s Wolffe?” Stitches lifted her shirt, to look at her stitches making sure nothing went wrong when she moved, “It’s 3 AM, Nia I finally convinced him to go to bed...” Nia smiled slightly at that, “Thank you bud, he does need sleep...” Stitches nodded slightly, before putting her shirt down, “Yeah so do I...” He said as he walked to the door turning off the lights as he opened the door, “Night, Nia.” He said as he went to walk out of the room, “Uh… Hang on! WAIT! STITCHES, WAIT I’M STILL STUN CUFFED!” Nia yelled as she struggled against the stun cuffs as she glanced up at the man to the handcuffs repeatedly “Yeah, yeah, I know...” he locked the door as he left leaving Nia alone in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again sorry for the wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter three.</p><p>	Nia groaned softly as she got out of the chair that resided next to Plo’s desk as he let out a soft sigh, “Nia, the council is not taking this failed mission well.” Nia turned quickly to lock eyes with the man, before wincing in pain and gripping her side. Although the healing process was going smoothly, pain still lingered in her side, forbidding her from turning certain ways or reaching for anything. “Oh well, tell them that I’m just so sorry, and that next time i'll hold my guts in place while stealing files.” She spat out fiercely as she glared at the man in front of her as he let out a sigh, quickly standing which made him tower over her. Nia quickly crossed her arms, glaring up at her master. “Nia you know no one expects you to be able to hold your ‘guts’ in.. They just needed this intel.” Nia couldn't hold back the eye roll that followed after his words, “Look I didn't tell Skywalker to save me, he could’ve taken the intel and left.” She said with a shrug. “Nia that is not fair, and you know that. He loves you, he physically could not leave you to die.” Nia’s eyes quickly looked down to the floor in front of her, signaling she didn’t want to be pushed on this subject anymore. Plo nodded slightly, “I truly am sorry for what happened Nia, all of our intel pointed to them not being there… Now go get changed kid, the Council doesn’t want to see you in a tank top and leggings… And remember: I am always here if you need to talk about it.” Nia nodded slightly before turning and leaving his office.<br/>
Nia shut the door to Plo’s office, quickly raising a hand to rub her side where her stitches resided. Letting out a soft sigh of relief before turning to walk down the hall that headed to her quarters. Suddenly, two hands grabbed Nia by her shoulders before pushing her into the nearest training room and trapping her against a wall. “Let go of me!” Nia practically shouted, freeing her hand enough to swing at her assailant's face before he quickly caught it, his grip tightening on her fist as his other hand kept her pinned to the wall. The darkness of the room clouded Nia’s vision as she scanned her assailant’s features, trying to make out anything that would make them recognizable. Suddenly, the lights of a car that was flying by lit up the room... Revealing Wolffe standing in front of her, “Wolffe? Let me go…” Nia said softly as she struggled against his grasp, “Nia, I can’t.” He replied as he tightened his grip to make sure she couldn't escape easily. “Wolffe, ye-” Nia started but was quickly cut off, “No, Nia, I can’t... You just don't get it. Nia, I thought you were going to die. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never be able to hear your laugh again, that I’d never be able to see your smile... Stars, your smile lights up the room all the time. I thought I’d never get another one of your amazing hugs that cheer up anyone. I thought I’d never hear your voice get soft and emotional whenever your force tricks don’t work on the local animals. I thought I’d never come back to the barracks and just look at you, and know I’m home again  I thought I'd lost you and I can't let that happen again.” He softly whispered, ignoring the tear that fell from his eye, “Wolffe… I’m okay, I promise, I’m right here and I always will be.” Nia whispered as she shook his hand off of his fist, gently placing it on his cheek using her thumb to rub soothing circles on his skin as he gently leaned into her palm before placing his hand on hers, “Come train with me once a week please...” He said with a soft sigh, “Wolffe, you know that Plo already trains me as often as he can...” Nia replied softly. “Plo’s teaching you wrong. Just please, Nia… Please… I can’t lose you.” He said as his eyes locked onto Nia’s. She nodded slowly, “Okay, okay...” She replied softly as he leaned in, his lips brushing over hers... Before Nia could move in, the loud swoosh of the door made them jump back, and face the door to see a worried Fives. “Nia! Thank god you're okay!... I heard what happened, and I just had to come see you.” Nia let out a soft sigh as she reluctantly pulled her hand away from Wolffe, before slowly walking over to Fives and pulling him into a tight hug, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine...” She mumbled into his shoulder as his grip on her tightened, “God, I was worried... Who else would cook for us if you were gone!” Nia let out a loud laugh at that, before pushing him out of the room so she could head towards the 501st lounge with him, before quickly turning to wolffe and mouthing the phrase, “Talk later?” To which he quickly responded with a nod and a “Talk later, cyar’ika.”</p><p> </p><p>	Nia couldn’t hold back the smile that formed at the sound of the unfamiliar nickname, her head tilting slightly in confusion before quickly jogging up to fives seeing his grin, “So, you and the commander huh?” He asked, obviously holding back laughter at the scowl that instantly crossed Nia’s face. “No not me and the commander- Hey, do you know what cyar’ika means?” Nia questioned as she walked alongside Fives. “You don't?” He couldn't stop the laugh that formed from falling out this time. “No-? Oh, come on you know I’m rough with Mando’a!” He looked over at her, still laughing. “God Nia, you're really not the brightest.” He said before punching in the pin for the door that led to the 501st lounge “Okay that was just hurtful... Are you going to tell me or just tease me about it?” Nia said while sighing and entering the lounge. Fives smirked, “Hmm… I think i'm just going to tease you about it.” Nia playfully rolled her eyes at him before grabbing a pre packaged cookie off the counter “You guys went shopping?” Nia asked as she stared at the bags of groceries in front of her. “Huh…? No, no we didn’t. Plo came by and dropped them off, he said he knew you would want him to, since you can't really do much with your side like that.” She nodded slightly as she opened the packaging moving to break it in half before it was snatched from her by kix “I know you did not just take my damn cookie, Kix.” Nia said while glaring at the man that had appeared next to her. “You shouldn't be eating stuff like this while injured, Nia.” He replied calmly while eating the stolen cookie. "Well, since you stole my fucking cookie tell me what cyar’ika means." Nia demanded while crossing her arms, ignoring Jesse and Hardcase’s laughter from the couch. “Yeah, no can do, Nia. Thanks for the cookie, though.” Kix replied, a soft laugh emitting from him. “I hate all of you. Where’s Rex? I only have an hour and I don't have time to waste with you idiots.” Nia said quickly, trying to hold in the smile that was threatening to form. Just before Nia could head to Rex’s quarters, a hand grabbed her shoulder. </p><p>“Aw, Nia, you know our favorite thing to do is waste your time.” Jesse said while laughing, causing a smile to form on Nia’s lips before she pushed Jesse’s hand off her shoulder, “You’re the worst!” Nia exclaimed while walking through the barracks to Rex's room, quickly punching in the pin to the door and entering to see a half awake Rex, laying on his bed in his blacks. “Oh! I- Uh- I'll just go-!” Nia stuttered out before starting to turn to leave. “Nia?- No, you're good, come here... What do you need, vod’ika?” Rex mumbled softly, moving to sit up on his bed “Just come give me a hug first...” He said, the sleepiness still evident in his voice. Nia nodded slightly before slowly walking to his side and pulling him a slight hug, before she was quickly pulled down on the bed with him “That was a half-assed hug Nia...What's wrong?” Nia groaned holding her side, “First of all, OW, don't throw the injured person!” Nia said through gritted teeth, “Oh! Kriff, Nia, I’m so sorry, I forgot...” He gasped softly, rolling over to check on her as she grabbed a pillow pulling it under her head as she rolled onto her side to look at him. Rex chuckled softly getting the gist and doing the same thing quickly “Talk to me, Vod’ika.” Nia smiled at the nickname before whispering, “It’s Wolffe... Things have changed, and I don’t get it really, but it's just not the same anymore...” Rex hummed slightly in understanding, “It’s just like suddenly everything's serious! Hell, he almost kissed me…!” Nia rambled on, not noticing Rex’s eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “Well... How’d you feel about it?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. “Good… I think...” She answered, locking eyes with the man in front of her. “Vod’ika, don't think, just feel. Throw out those Jedi rules for just one second and just feel.” Nia nodded slightly at his words, “Now, how did you feel about it?” He asked again, his voice more firm than before. “Great… It felt great, Rex.” Nia mumbled out before smiling at Rex and pulling him close for a tight hug. He let out a soft chuckle as he held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Rex?” Nia mumbled against his chest, “Yes, vod’ika?” He replied while rubbing her back trying to ease some of her stress, “What does ‘cyar’ika’, mean?” Nia asked softly while pulling away from him, “Oh, no way kid! You know I can't tell you that!” He exclaimed with a chuckle before pushing Nia to her feet, laughing even louder at the scowl that crossed her face. “Now scram, I have a nap to tend to and you have a meeting. Grab my civie jacket so you don’t have to get changed.” Rex said while smiling at Nia’s form as she shuffled around his room, quickly pulling out his leather jacket and waving as she left.</p><p> </p><p>	Nia sighed softly, her shoes clicking softly on the tile floor as she hurried down the hallway that led to the main meeting room of the Jedi Council. Nia lifted a hand, quickly rubbing her neck before quickly pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and zipping up Rex’s jet-black jacket, smoothing out some of the wrinkles that had formed from the large size of the jacket compared to Nia's small form. “Nia!” Anakin quickly shouted, stopping Nia in her tracks as she slowly turned to see Anakin's form approaching. “Yes, Anakin?” Nia asked, resuming her previous pace, “How are you not nervous? Even Obi-wan is nervous before Council meetings.” He asked, placing his hand on Nia’s shoulder and stopping her. “They’re just a group of people I see on the daily, now take your hand off of me before I break it.” Nia said, raising her eyebrows in a silent threat as Anakin quickly withdrew his flesh hand. “That’s what I thought.” Nia scoffed while stepping closer to the large door which quickly slid open revealing a smiling Nia and a shocked Anakin.</p><p> “Ah, Knight Erwood, please come in.” Master Windu spoke quickly, “We hope you are feeling better today.” Nia nodded slightly as she stepped to the center of the chairs, as she had done so many times in the past with Master Plo. He always found it important Nia learned to deal with the council politely. “I am, thank you.” Nia said, letting a fake smile form on her lips once again. “So, Nia, could you please tell us what you remember from the mission?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice becoming gentle as he noticed her unease. Nia nodded slightly, before putting her hands behind her back and holding them there. “The mission started off fine... Anakin and I were easily able to get into the ballroom and blend in with everyone. Everything was going smoothly, that is until I saw that my mother was there, and was able to quickly identify me.” “Was there anything you could have done to prevent her from identifying you?” Mace quickly cut in, causing Nia to bite her inner cheek to stop the glare that had started to form, “No, Master Windu, there was nothing I could have done. Intel pointed to her not even being there.” Mace nodded slightly before signalling for her to resume. “After she had spotted me, I had informed Anakin, and we then followed her to make sure she wouldn’t blow our cover. We were able to corner her in an office, where I was able to knock her out.” Nia leaned back, putting her weight into her heels as she caught her breath again, “Soon, after our comlinks lit up signalling that the back offices were clear, we quickly moved to the offices getting as many files as we could- then our com link lit up signalling that there was someone headed our way, but i still had one file to grab and none of the ones i had in my hand then looked to have anything really important so i opened the last drawer just as the sith walked in.” Nia stated taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the phantom pain that lit up burning its way through her side “We fought and I was able to stab him but his stab was much more fatal. I don't remember anything else...” Nia said while releasing her arms from behind her back and looking up to face the council members. “So, if you had not tried to go for the last drawer, you would have been able to get out unharmed?” Mace asked, tilting his head slightly. Nia bit her cheek to hold back the scoff that would've left her lips, just like the Council to ask questions no one knows the damn answer to... “...Possibly. We have no real way of knowing if Nia would’ve gotten out conflict free. But odds are she could have likely ran into the man in the hall, or he would’ve caught her trying to climb out the window which would have put her in an even more vulnerable position, and more harm would very likely have come to her, or if she were to be in the hall more guards would have been alerted therefore staying in that office was her safest bet.” Obi-Wan cut in quickly while crossing his legs, “I just personally don’t see why we are pushing Nia on this, it has been clear to us in both the past and now she will do anything to get her job done and that should be enough! She was attacked, and there was nothing she nor anyone else here or there could have done to stop it.” He said while leaning back in his chair while tilting his head slightly in Mace’s direction who seemed to be with holding his anger “Well yes-” Mace started before quickly getting cut off by Plo’s voice, “Well then we have no need to have Nia here, we’ve heard her side of the story and have received no new details. So, she can leave and we discuss this as a Council.” He finished simply, before crossing his hands and offering Nia a quick nod. “As the Council wishes... Nia you are free to go, we will be contacting you shortly.” Mace said while motioning to the door. “Thank you.” Nia mumbled out quickly, while quickly turning and leaving the room. </p><p>As soon as Nia had left the Council room, a loud almost groaned sigh escaped her lips, walking as fast as she could down the hall while toying with the end of Rex’s jacket, trying to rid herself of the anxiety that plagued her before quickly being spun around by someone. “Nia?” Anakin shook her shoulder slightly as she seemed to snap out of the daze she was in. “What, huh-? Anakin, what do you want?” Nia quickly scoffed. “To check in on you, you seemed upset... What happened?” He quickly shot back, gently tightening his grip on her shoulder before her eyes quickly snapped to his hand. Before he could pull his hand away, she had grabbed it and bent it back. So much so that if she added anymore force, the bone would surely break leaving him out of the field for at least a month. He let out a quiet groan in pain before reaching for Nia’s hand, attempting to pull it off of his “Touch me one more time, and I swear to god you’ll have two metal hands.” Nia growled out, releasing his hand and turning on her heels to head towards the Wolf Pack’s lounge. </p><p>As soon as she entered the lounge, Sinker and Boost's eyes snapped upward to her figure, while she walked to the door that led to her room. Which just so happened to be next to Comet: the one person she didn't want to see...Well, besides Anakin. As she stormed past Comet, quickly punching in the pin to her room and entering her room without a word to the men, leaving a worried expression on Sinker's face. “Comet don’t mess with her today....” He quickly said while getting up and heading towards the fridge to grab Nia’s water bottle that she used whenever she was training. “I would never do such a thing, Sinker, you’re worrying about nothing... She probably just ran into Anakin in the halls. That's normally more than enough to get her angry, you know that!” He said, trying to hide the smile that had formed while Sinker shook his head. “Just don’t....” Sinker quickly stated as he looked up to see Nia standing in her doorway, her previous outfit had been changed out for a simple grey sports bra and black workout pants. It always amazed him how much she had changed in the years that they had known her... “What?” Nia asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Nothing, Nia…. Here.” He said, displaying her now full water bottle as she smiled slightly before walking over and taking it. “Thank you Sinker, it means a lot...” She said, to which he simply nodded as she headed off to their training room. </p><p>When Comet had finally been able to enter the training room without Sinker noticing, her anger seemed to be in full swing. The sound of hits landing the boxing bag filled the room, along with the soft grunts of effort that escaped her lips. “You know, Nia, it's really such a shame... I was starting to actually like you being Plo’s Padawan.” He said, a teasing tone evident as he crossed his arms across his chest. “It’s really such a shame that this one mission is gonna get you sent to cleaning duty.” He said while walking closer to Nia, letting a laugh escape his throat. “Should’ve just held your stomach together ad’ika.” Comet said while trying to hold in his laughter as Nia halted her motions, while slowly stepping back from the bag before quickly pivoting and landing a blow to Comet’s face. Comet stumbled back, shock ripping through him as he covered his now black eye. “WOAH, NIA, WHAT THE KRIFF?!” He yelled while she walked out of the room, locking eyes with a concerned Sinker. His eyes softening as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. “He was messing with you, wasn’t he...” Sinker asked softly as Nia quickly nodded. Sinker instantly got up, pulling Nia into a tight hug as he rubbed her back. “You aren't going to be replaced, Nia… We won't let you be...” He said softly as Nia let out a soft whimper. He quickly pulled her down to the couch with him, moving his arm so she could rest her head against his chest as he gently played with her hair. They stayed like that for at least 10 minutes before Comet barged in. “SHE PUNCHED ME, AND YOUR BABYING HER SINKER?” He practically yelled while glaring at the two, “She’s worried, Comet, and I did warn you not to mess wit-'' He started but was cut off by Wolffe’s voice, “Why is Nia crying and Comet- Uh.... why do you have a black eye?” He asked while tilting his head slightly. Nia perked up slightly at hearing his voice as she wiped her eyes. He was wearing his civies, a black sweater and blue jeans to be exact. He looked down at her, letting out a soft sigh, “Sinker, please go calm down Comet.” He almost pleaded as Sinker quickly got up leading Comet to the barracks as he ranted about Nia. Wolffe quickly sat where Sinker had been, quickly pulling Nia into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. “You’re not going to be replaced, cyar'ika… Plo said so himself: This place would fall apart without you here.” He whispered softly while rubbing her back and gently kissing her forehead, making a small smile appear across her lips. “There she is, ner mesh’la jetti.” Nia tilted her head at the phrase, opening her mouth to question what it meant but quickly being stopped by Wolffe resuming talking, “So, I have plans with the commanders tonight, but how about you give us an hour and then you can come and bring Tup and Fives, hm?” Nia quickly nodded, “Okay, as long as you're sure we aren't interrupting...” Nia said softly while leaning up to be eye level with him. “I’m sure... Rex and Cody love you, they’ll be happy you're there. And Bly said he wanted to check in on you anyway... Fox, he can deal.” He said, a soft smile forming as he stroked her cheek softly. “Sadly though I do have to go. I’ll see you there, right cyar'ika?” He asked as he slowly got up sliding Nia to the side. “Yeah, I'll be there, Wolffe...”  </p><p> </p><p>50 minutes later and Nia was still stressing over what to wear. Normally Wolffe picked out her outfits for fancy stuff like this. She let out a sigh as she covered her eyes, skimming over the dresses that were laid out on her bed, quickly grabbing one before pulling her hand away, revealing a short white cocktail dress that Nia quickly pulled on before throwing on Rex’s jacket and tying her hair up in a high ponytail and picking out simple black heels and putting them on while rushing out of her room to go meet up Tup and Fives who were already waiting on the couch. “Wow Nia, you came to impress huh? Trying to show off, Commander Erwood?” Fives asked while laughing as Tup slapped his arm “I told him the Commander Erwood joke wasn't funny...” Tup said while shaking his head and standing up from the couch, with Fives quickly following. They were both wearing simple civie clothes: Tup wearing a simple white t-shirt with dark blue jeans, whereas Fives wore a white button up with black jeans. “You both look good- now let’s go I don’t want to be late!” Nia said while rushing out of the lounge. </p><p> </p><p>	Fives was the first to get out of the cab, extending his hand to Nia as she quickly grabbed it using it to help her out of the car. She quickly pivoted on her heels, handing the cab driver the fare before helping Tup out of the cab. “Anyone else feel like we just got out of a clown car?” Fives asked while laughing. “You’re not funny!” Nia called while turning back to face them. Looking at the bar: It was nicer than she had expected, oftentimes the clones would just hang out at 79’s, but not Wolffe. He always felt like he had to go somewhere better for meetings before a mission send off... Although, they had never been here before. A bright sign read “Martyr's Den”. Nia raised her eyebrow slightly before pushing Fives toward the door, “Go on then Fives, make your oh so perfect entrance!” Nia said while laughing. “I fell into a bar ONE TIME, and you still won't let it go...”  Fives replied, groaning slightly while Nia shrugged. “It was iconic-” she said while reaching for the door signalling for Fives to enter as he sighed and walked in with tup close behind dragging Nia in behind him. “Oh don't wimp out now, Nia.” Fives said in a teasing tone, before being cut off by Nia shushing him as she walked closer to the table, the Commanders hearing an outsider say, “No Jedi would ever be interested in something as unnatural as you lot...” Before Tup could even start to say something to calm her down, Nia was storming over and punching the guy. Cody let out a laugh, “Why hello, Nia!” He said while tilting his head in her direction as she turned and smiled at him. “Hi, Cody!” She quickly replied while watching the outsider run back to his table, still glaring at Nia as she made a show of sitting on Wolffe’s lap to prove him wrong. “Nia what ar-” Wolffe started, quickly cut off by Nia kicking his leg and whispering “...Proving that ass wrong.” To which Wolffe let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his chest. “Are you wearing my jacket?” Rex asked while laughing and reaching for his beer “....Maybe...” Nia said while raising her hand to shush him, “I had no other coats that matched, and I like it... It’s mine now, sorry!” Nia finished, while Rex laughed, moving over to allow Fives and Tup to sit down as Tup covered his face, trying to hide himself from the outsiders. “Oh cut it out, Tup, if they're going to try to report anyone it’ll be me….and maybe Wolffe.” Nia said while shaking her head gently before quickly reaching and taking Cody’s beer from his hand and sipping it “So Bly! How’s Aayla? I haven’t heard much of her lately!” Nia asked while Cody threw his hands up in the air, “Nia, give me the beer, please.” He asked as he reached for it to which Nia sighed, handing it back to him opting to grab Wolffe’s instead. “Fine… Now Bly, answer!” Cody let out a soft airy laugh as Bly went into a whole speech about everything Aayla and him have been doing, while Fox rolled his eyes slightly. Nia catching the movement and turning her attention to him, “Oh my apologies! Fox, what have YOU been up to?” Nia asked, sarcasm evident in her words as Rex shook his head, signalling over their twi’lek waitress and ordering a round for the table. Fox sighed softly, launching into an explanation of what he had been doing with his battalion as Nia took Wolffe’s hand, resting it on her thigh smiling slightly at the shocked expression, which he quickly covered with a cough. When Fox finally finished, Nia turned her attention to Rex and before she could even open her mouth Rex started telling them all about what the 501st had been doing. Half way through Rex telling them about the 501st, Wolffe gripped Nia’s thigh making her cover her mouth to stop the gasp from passing her lips, as Cody quickly looked at her raising his eyebrows slightly. “Nia, are you alright?” Rex asked, slightly noticing her cheeks burning a bright pink. “I just realized that I actually left my door unlocked, meaning that Comet is free to raid my shit again!” Nia gasped out, sighing slightly as Wolffe leaned his head back to hide the smirk that had formed on his lips. As Cody nodded slightly signalling for Rex to keep talking.<br/>
Over three hours later they were all a giggling drunk mess besides Cody and Wolffe, the only two sober enough to handle the rest of them. “Alright, come on, everyone up! The bars closing, and we gotta go!” Cody ordered out, pulling people off of the seats as they said goodbye and left heading home, leaving only Rex and Nia giggling and Wolffe and Cody glaring at them. Nia quickly took Wolffes hand, “Youre so fucking hot... and pretty, its amazing really...” She mumbled out as Wolffe shook his head slightly, “Aaaand you're drunk. Come on, let’s get you home.” He started tugging Nia out of the bar as she pulled against him. ”Y-you dont think I’m p-pretty?” Nia stuttered out, blinking quickly as tears started to well up in her eyes. Wolffe quickly turned to look at her “What? Nia, of course I think you're pretty-! Stars, Nia, you're gorgeous... You know I think that.” He said softly as he stepped closer, resting his hand on her cheek wiping the tear that had fell from her eye as she quickly leaned up pulling him close to her as their lips met the taste of the whiskey Wolffe had been drinking all night rubbing off on Nia as she hummed softly against his lips as he pulled away causing a soft whimper to fall from Nia’s lips as he smiled down at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>